This invention relates to camera grips and flash holders. Most cameras, particularly SLR cameras, have a relatively flat front face which does not provide a secure gripping surface from the right hand (shutter hand). The problem is compounded when relatively heavy telephoto or zoom lenses are used. Combined hand grips and flash holders have been made in the past which may be attached to a camera to be held by one hand, but these prior art camera grips are generally designed for gripping by the left hand and the photographer is forced to change hands after focusing. Further, the left hand is the weaker hand for most persons. Those camera attachments that do provide some gripping surface on the right side of the camera such as a motor drive where the motor case is positioned along the front face have not provided a secure grip that may be used for long periods without fatigue. Also the motor drive adds considerable additional weight compounding the problem. Other such devices have required special mating structure to secure the device in place.
It would therefore be desirable to have a lightweight camera grip that is readily attached to a wide variety of cameras and provides a secure gripping surface to support the camera with the right hand while at the same time actuating the shutter.